Roomates
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. After a long party in their shared apartment, Bella and Edward get a little more than they bargained for. Lemon. Rated M.


**Roomates**

 **One Shot. After a long party in their shared appartment, Bella and Edward get a little more than they bargined for. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Hey Bella. Great party."

"Only the best here. Could Jasper not come?"

"He'll be here later. Someone called in sick at the cafe so he had to take an extra shift. He promised he would be here later to drive me back to our apartment. It's been so long since we've done anything together, one of us is always way too busy."

"At least you are getting some."

"You would be too if you just went for it. Any guy would love to climb into bed with you. You just have to show them that you are interested."

"Have you seen the guys around here. They are boys. So immature. Like I would climb into bed with any of them."

"There's always Edward."

"Yeah. Like that would happen. He's your brother and we've been best friend's since Kindergarten."

"Well you haven't been paying very much attention. I swear he's been staring at your ass for the last five minutes."

"Please Alice. He wouldn't ever so that. He made a bathroom routa just so he wouldn't be anywhere near me when I'm not fully dressed."

"That's because he would find himself a problem if he saw you in a towel. If you don't believe me, just ask Emmett. Last week when we were all out at dinner, when we went to the bathroom, Emmett caught my brother staring at your ass. He wants you Bella. Would it really be that bad if you slept together?"

"I suppose not. But it would freak me out if we do. Tonight is supposed to be about fun."

"Why wouldn't fucking my brother be fun? You'll thank me in the morning."

With that Alice Cullen disappeared into the crowd of University students. Bella threw back her drink and continued dancing with the group of friends around her. It had been a long few weeks of lectures and she needed to relax. She had to stop caring about everything. It was time for fun.

Drinks flowed through the evening, most having to stumble to their apartments instead of driving. Alice and Jasper were the last to leave Bella and Edward's apartment. Alice had given Bella a pointed look before pushing her into Edward. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for the party Edward. It was just what I needed."

"I had a great time too. But the night's not over yet."

Alice pulled the door closed behind her and her boyfriend. She wasn't going to interrupt her best friend and brother.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just because everyone has left doesn't mean we can't party still. I can show you how to have a properly good time."

"My bedroom or yours?"

"Mine, definitely mine."

Lifting her against his chest, he crashed his lips to hers. He pushed his bedroom door open and threw her down onto his bed. Climbing over her, he pulled at her shirt until the buttons popped off, flinging across the room.

"I liked that top."

"I like you better without it."

Crushing their lips together again, he wrapped her legs around his waist. Thrusting wildly into her core, they both groaned into each other's mouths. Bella's fingers pulled at his neck, holding him close to her body. With his body pressed to hers, Edward slipped the tips of his fingers up her shorts.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to bury my cock deep inside of you."

"Fuck. Alice told me you'd been staring at my ass all night."

"I do it all the time."

He slapped her ass before holding it in a harsh grip. She cried in delight and dug the tips of her fingers into his shoulders.

"I want you to fuck me hard Edward."

"It's about time you realised that."

His lips nipped and sucked at her troat, descending to her covered breasts. Rolling his hips against hers, his hands held her to him. He wound her arms his waist and lifted her off the bed. Ripping the back of her bra, it slipped to the crooks of her elbows. She pulled it off her body and threw it over his shoulder.

"I should rip that bathroom schedule up. Maybe then I'll walk in on you in the shower sometime."

"You should never have made it in the first place."

"I wish you would have told me that sooner."

Popping the button on her shorts, he slid them down her legs and whipped them off her feet. He didn't stop as he balled her panties up in his fist, grinning down at her.

"You are so wet Bella. Is that all for me?"

"All for you. I need you Edward."

"What? What do you need? Tell me Bella."

"Fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

"I will Bella. It's all I've been able to think about tonight. I know you want my cock but I'm going to fuck you with my tongue first."

She cried out as his tongue lapped at her folds. Panting, she gripped at his bedsheets. He lifted her legs around his neck, locking her feet behind his head. Delving his tongue inside her made her scream with pure joy. Her fingers combed through his hair, pulling his face closer to her core. Gritting her teeth together, she groaned his name as her heat throbbed uncontrollably. He placed his top lip over her protruding clit and hummed. The vibrations in his lips ran directly through her core and up her spine. Squeezing her eyes shut, Bella's head fell into the pillows as her wet juices seeped from her and down the back of Edward's throat.

He crawled up her body and kissed the soft skin underneath her jaw. Her fingers worked quickly to remove his shirt. Roaming her hands over his chest, she graoned in desperate need.

"Fuck me Edward. Now."

"You are so demanding sometimes Bella. If I didn't need you so badly I wouldn't give you what you wanted."

Leaning away from her, he ripped his pants off himself before lining his long, hard length up with her centre.

"There's no going back from this Bella."

"I don't want too. Right now, I want you more than anything."

He buried himself deep into her folds causing her to scream his name. Waiting for her to adjust to his large size, he sucked on her neck softly. When she rocked her hips to his, he pulled out of her and thrust back in. They both groaned at the contact and gripped at each other's bodies. Holding the back of her thighs, he started up a continuous rythum that pleasured both of them equally. She was panting and groaning into the otherwise silent apartment.

When they were both getting closer to their release, he sped up his movements, bringing his lips back to hers. Licking around her lips, she let his tongue explore her mouth. She pulled at his back as her head fell back, her cum seeping around him. Her release triggered his own. He stiffened above her before falling to the bed next to her. She curled into his side, running her hand over his chest.

"I'm so tired now."

"Then sleep. You're staying with me tonight."

"You are amazing Edward, did you know that?"

"Amazing how?"

"In everyway. Especially the sex. Don't even think about getting up in the morning. You aren't doing anything tomorrow and my lecture isn't until late afternoon. We are staying right here."

"And what would we do in all that time?"

"I'm sure we'll figure that out in the morning. I want to sleep first though. I think I drank too much tonight."

"As did we all. Sleep Bella. I got you. We'll figure things out in the morning."

"We sure will."

Tucking herself into his side, Bella let her eyes drift shut as she fell into a peaceful, stress free sleep.


End file.
